Emerald Secrets
by The Dopey Kind Of Magic
Summary: The gang are on vacation at the new Felloship site. Kaitlyn starts drawing random pictures and when a disasterous trip to Alaska, which involves a new crystal, does something the the gangs powers, they travel in search for the solution.
1. My Own Business

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Tibbins lent me the book and I loved it so I thought I'd do a Fan Fic about it…**

**Also, I'm writing it in 1****st**** person (Kaitlyn's POV). I tried in 3****rd**** but I failed…miserably…**

**Here it is. Emerald Secrets.**

**My Own Business**

The sun was in my face and I was lying back on some lush piece of wild grass. Gabriel was next to me, doing the same.

After the whole fiasco with Mr. Z, my group of friends (Anna, Lewis, Rob, Gabriel) decided to go to the fellowships new island. Well, it wasn't exactly an island. It was more remote, isolated woodland that no one entered because they were too scared. Actually, it was really nice place to be. There was a lake in the centre, a group of houses and a large meadow and oak tree's. The sun always shined unless it rained and you had amazing views if you went up the hills.

So, technically, this is the vacation me and co. were talking about and I like it. There was no one saying otherwise about us skipping a year.

Well…except Joyce.

Soon as we got here, she started her treatment. That was around 3 months ago. She's nearly herself and the parts of her personality that had to come back were the instincts of an adult.

In other words, she was pestering us to return to school. We all said no and she went off in a huff…

_You annoyed about Joyce again? _I looked to Gabriel to see he was looking directly into my eyes, the ones which I'm so famously named the witch for back in my hometown. Gabriel was speaking to me through the telepathic link that he formed which is stable because there are five of us in the link. We apparently can't get rid of it unless someone dies which none of us want to happen. It was the most intimate way a communicating. But me and Gabriel are alone.

"What do you think? We're on vacation and she's bugging us to go back to school. I was happy that she was getting better but she could've at least forgotten about being mature and grown up and…and…" I sit up. Gabriel sits up and rubs my back, sighing.

"Kaitlyn, you've just got to ignore her. She's a grown up. She'll act like that and we've told her time and time again that we're going back next year. Just don't think about it. Literally." Gabriel giggled at the end and a leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his neck.

"I know, I know. I just think that-"

"Kaitlyn." Gabriel said flatly.

"Yeah?" I look at him.

"Shut up. Zip it." Gabriel smiles his mischievous grin and looks out towards the woods. I watch as his eyes followed something. I turned to look at what he was seeing.

It was an eagle. A golden eagle. It was swooping and turning this way and that and it sang in pleasure. Look at a bird of prey always reminded me how humans were once so free a long time ago. Gabriel placed his hand on mine and squeezed.

"I promise, one day, we'll be as free as that eagle. We'll go everywhere and do whatever we want." He smiles gently.

"What? Even commit crimes?" I raise an eyebrow, hoping he caught the joke being aimed at him.

"So funny Kaitlyn. No really, my sides are splitting." I started laughing. The way he said it so sarcastically was just amazing. If I could, I would hire him for a movie. I stop laughing as I realize that Gabriel isn't finding any of it funny.

"I'm sorry. It was only a small joke. So…anywhere we want?" I leaned forward, trying to put my face in Gabriel's line of site. The act was unnecessary and Gabriel turned to look at me. He gives a short nod. "Well…I always wanted to go to Australia."

"Australia it is." Gabriel smiles and kisses the back of my hand. He stands up and brushes the back of his jeans. I stand up after him and brush the grass of my jeans. We hold hands as we walk back to the cabins.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I want us to have time to ourselves with no interruptions. Just minding our own business." Gabriel kisses me softly on the lips and we continue walking. My hand starts itching.

"Gabriel, can we quickly go to that sand pit?" I look at Gabriel and see he has full understanding. We run to our right and plop down next to the sandstone that has worn away. I put my finger in the sand and start drawing.

A rectangle was the first thing. Two circles to the right of the inside of the rectangle and a small square on top. A loop was drawn from a corner. I realised it was a camera. My hand instinctively moved to the right of the picture and I traced and explanation mark. The itching stopped.

Thing was, I realised that when I draw in sand, I make pictures that mean different things. I don't draw a scene; I draw a symbol that represents it. I had a feeling I knew what this was.

"Something to do with Lewis?" I look to Gabriel who is analysing the picture and he sighs, taking my hand again.

"I think so. Explanation marks can mean a number of things. The camera, my first thought was Lewis. So I think we're right on that." Gabriel starts walking away, pulling me along. We walked through the forest and listened to the birds and felt the sun on our faces in clear patches. The bliss was ended when we heard a shout.

"HEY GUYS!" Me and Gabriel looked to our right and saw the cabins we were now staying in. Lewis was shouting and waving his arms like a signal for a helicopter. He gestures for us to come over.

"Come on; let's go before he strains his voice." I tug Gabriel along and with an annoyed grunt, Gabriel follows.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Should I continue?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige.**

**P.S. If you're a fan of Twilight or Hush, Hush, I've written stories for those too. Click on my name to go to my profile page and scroll down to find them.**


	2. My Senses Are Tingling

**Hey guys and gals. (I think it's mostly gals)**

**Have Fun.**

**My Senses Are Tingling**

I was standing in the main cabin with Gabriel, Rob, Anna and Lewis. Lewis was waiting for the right moment to start talking or he was waiting for how to begin what he was saying. I was surprised to see Lydia wasn't invited to this meeting. It must be something for us personally. Lewis took in a deep breath and looked at us all.

"Guys, something weird is going on." Lewis fidgeted and I looked at Anna, who was looking at me with a confused expression. She was next to Rob and I was happy to see that their bond was getting closer and closer over the weeks. I aimed a thought at Anna. Over time we learned how to aim thoughts so no one else heard.

_Does he mean locally or something is causing this?_

_I have no idea, but I don't like to where this is leading. _Anna flashed a quick glance and I subtlety nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean exactly?" Rob saved the awkwardness by asking a question that needed to be answered but I didn't want to sound pushy.

"I mean that I keep getting this tingling in my mind like something is calling for me. You guys must've felt it too. I'm being…I can't believe I'm saying this… but my senses are literally tingling." Anna quickly looked at me and smiled just a little. I could tell that me and her weren't the only ones who thought the last comment was slightly funny, coming from Lewis.

_Someone has been watching a little too much Spiderman. _Gabriel nudged me and started giggling. I elbowed him "Ow!" Gabriel bent forward and rubbed his side. _What the heck was that for?_

_For being an ass to Lewis. Take this seriously. Even Lewis was embarrassed by saying that and you know that he doesn't watch Spiderman…well, maybe the film but not the cartoon._ I look at Lewis who's looking at me with a small smile. I nod in encouragement. "Go on Lewis, ignore him."

"Thanks Kaitlyn. What I'm saying is my PK senses are tingling, not my normal ones." That shut up everyone's mental giggling. Me and Anna were right. This was being caused by something. I sat down on the counter I was leaning on and looked over Anna and Rob, relaxing my mind and reaching out to my senses, blocking out all sound and thoughts. A blank canvas. I imagined crayons and I picked up a couple of different browns, a black and two different shades of green. The drawing was getting underway.

I didn't hear anything that the others said, I wasn't paying attention. I was what a normal person would call day dreaming. I focused on the image and made sure I was focusing the picture relating to Lewis's feelings.

So far, I had a two brown lines going horizontally and they weren't straight but random and small zigzags. Green lines shot up from the top line and it looked like grass. Random dark brown lines were everywhere between the two horizontal lines except a big half-oval that was completely black. Around it was pine trees.

I'd drawn a cave at the bottom of a cliff face in a pine forest. There were god knows how many pine forests, caves, and cliff faces. But there had to be only a limited number that had all three. I focused back on the conversation.

I was relieved to see that no one had noticed I had just had a vision of where this feeling may be coming from, but something weird started happening. I placed a hand on my head and rubbed my left side. It felt like I just got pins and needles in my head. It didn't hurt but it was annoying. Lewis stopped in mid sentence.

"You're getting it too, aren't you?" Lewis walked up to me to look at where I was rubbing. He reached to his head and rubbed his forehead.

"If it feels anything like pins and needles, then yeah, I'm getting it. I only just got it." Lewis's face lit up and he returned to his front position.

"That's what I thought. I originally thought I had something wrong in my head but then it started happening more frequently for no reason. That's when I thought I should take to you guys. I was seriously in panic before." Something clicked in my head. The drawing I'd done in the sand, the camera and explanation mark. An explanation mark can often be used as an expression of danger or panic.

"I reckon we should all sleep on this. Get as many ideas as to what this possibly could be and-"

"Hang on," Gabriel stepped forward and looked between me and Lewis, "how come only you two have had it and how do you know that a _something _is causing this?" Gabriel stopped flicking his gaze everywhere and kept his eyes on me, knowing that I somehow knew something to do with this. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's a guy instinct. Every time something like this has happened, it's been caused by something. Don't look at me like that, I don't know anything. Anna, you feel it too right?" I look over to Rob and Anna and gape.

Both are rubbing their heads. Anna is rubbing in the back right and Rob the front right. Anna looks at me like I've jinxed something.

"Yep, we feel it now. Pins and needles. Nice." Lewis starts to look worried and I look at Gabriel, he's the only one so far who hasn't felt it. Maybe it's because he started the link. But then I notice that he hasn't said anything after Anna; I look at his face to see it's slightly strained. I put my hands on my waist and give an 'I told you so' look but Gabriel beats me to the punch.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I smile a little and hug Gabriel tightly.

_Does this help? _I aim the thought so only he can hear.

_A little. A kiss would do better._

_Cheeky!_ I step back and lightly slap him on the chest. I smile like the Cheshire Cat and Rob gestures for Lewis and Gabriel to follow, so that left me and Anna to talk. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at me and I winked at him. _Later._

Anna nudges me at the side. "You know you and Gabriel really link? Click? Whatever you call it. You really suit each other. I actually think you're the only thing that'll make him smile like that." I blush and look at my feet, then look back at Anna.

"Do you mind if I leave you alone so I can go back to my cabin? I need time to think too." I smile apologetically, feeling rude.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. We all need to think. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later anyway." Anna gives me a quick hug and dashes out the door. I go through the door and run straight to my cabin.

I'm going to do an art portfolio amount of drawings tonight.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions. Spread the word ;-)**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	3. Emeralds Threat

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Sorry haven't updated in a while…**

**Doing the Hush, Hush fan fiction and all…**

**Have Fun.**

**Emeralds Threat**

I opened the door inside my cabin and rummaged through my draws, bags until I went to the bedside. I opened the only draw and was relieved to see nothing but a blank drawing pad and a set of professional coloured pencils. I pulled them out and walked to the other side of my cabin to the desk and lamp light that lay there. Next to the lamp light was a bed blind fold that I bought, knowing it helped me with concentration. I also pulled out a packet of reusable ear plugs.

I sat in the office chair and placed the ear plugs in. I looked around and saw that all the windows were closed, so nothing would interrupt, unless a yelling mad man burst in. I have doubt that that will happen.

I put on the blind fold and relax in my chair. I focused my thoughts on the cave, the tingling in the brain and my friends. I knew that somehow, we were all linked in this together. My hand started to itch and I let it drift, opening the case and grabbing the pencils it needed but I felt uncomfortable with this drawing. I had no idea what colours I'd chosen, no idea what it looks like because there's no picture in my head. I had no warning of what it could be.

My hand stopped and ripped the page off. Now, I was getting worried. I had no control of what was happening at all but I didn't let that stop me from keeping focused. From the sound that came, I don't think it ripped the page, but just peeled it out of the sketch pad. My hand reached for the pencils again and started drawing.

My head, after some time, started lolling. I had to concentrate while I was drawing. My head eventually fell back, and I started to sleep.

I woke up on the floor, well, that's what it felt like. I took the blind fold off and gasped. Drawings were scattered all over the floor. The chair I was sitting in had fallen back and a note left on the desk. I was the only person in here so how did the note have someone else's writing?

_Avoid these drawings_

Whatever, I ignored it. How could pictures be dangerous? Unless they're my pictures then they're perfectly safe. I picked up the pictures and there were about twenty-five. I placed them on top of the note and look around the room and stopped when my eyes landed on the bin.

In side the bin was all the tips on my pencils. The end in other words and a lot of shavings. The case was in there too. I picked up the first picture on the pile of a hand reaching out to a car that was locked but on. The detail was immense and the amount of colour combining in it was spectacular. I preferred crayons still, but when I draw in pencil, it's amazing.

But these drawings were very different. I looked through them and saw that some pieced together like a comic. There were three pictures of the hand and the car, one of them having a face that I was sure belonged to Lewis. Three pictures of a cat and one hand a face that looked like Anna. Three pictures of a person in pain and a man standing over him, my fist guess would've been Gabriel but it wasn't him, it was Rob. There was one picture of a plain faced Gabriel. Then there was me in two pictures. The first of me standing in front of an electrical store, looking at the TV's and seeing the next picture in every screen. The next picture was two cars colliding head on with me in the back, a piece of metal through the chest and coughing up blood.

The last few pictures were of the cave in different seasons, with different animals in the picture around the cave. On of the pictures included the one I drew earlier. Then there was another few pictures, five actually, of a large green crystal that looked like a good emerald, but in each picture, one more dead body lay around it. I placed all the pictures on the floor and look at the time, seeing its 2:30am. I look at the last picture of the crystal, and the last dead body wasn't me, it was Lydia. I looked at the cars colliding again and saw my pain infected body. I tried standing, but fell and my world went black.

I'd drawn a picture of my death.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Please please please spread the word…..**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	4. Graphic Novels

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I'm really busy lately, loads of A-level work.**

**Btw, Dark Visions was written AGES ago but when I read it I thought it was slightly modern, so just think that the story is based in modern day ;-)**

**Have fun.**

**Graphic Novels**

Kaitlyn's POV

I ran to a store cabin on the other side of the layout. I think any regular person would say that what I'm going on about is rather confusing but the fact is, the Fellowship thought we'd learn better in a relaxed and isolated area away from Fellowship stress of survival. So my group had their own cabin for each person, unfortunately for Lewis, Lydia had to stay at the main camp. It turns out that Tamsin's guess about Lydia was accurate. Lydia did have a special ability, but Tamsin says that it's a late boomer, but it'll be powerful. It won't be for a while before Lydia gets her own cabin.

As far as I knew, everyone else was asleep, but I kept my web senses on a high alert. Gabriel usually stays out late to this time. The store cabin was right next to the leisure cabin, which was next to Robs cabin and I know if he heard me, he'd get extremely paranoid and pester me about what was wrong.

I crept next to the store cabin and saw that Lewis forgot his shift in locking the cabin so it was easy enough to turn the handle and open the door. Now was the hard part. This cabin is actually quite old and was the original cabin of this whole facility. The Fellowship built the new cabins all around it. Being old, this cabin creaks at the slightest change in pressure.

I slowly tread into the cabin and switch the light on. The Fellowship may be old fashioned but they do know how to use electricity. The bulb flickered to life and I looked around carefully. I wasn't even looking for food or drinks. I was looking for an item you could buy anywhere.

I was looking for Blue-Tac.

Stupid I know, but I didn't like sprawling the pictures all over the floor so my cabin wall would be better. I could also look at everything better and set it out like a comic. But the thing was I didn't see these pictures like a comic, I saw it more like a graphic novel. Graphic novels had great art work in them, but they never seemed to please me. So I usually avoided them.

I went to the back of the cabin and looked through stuff that was considered for my personal use. I knew for a fact that Blue-Tac was one of my requested items because earlier, I'd drawn a picture of a Blue-Tac package, so I asked for it.

Looks like this is why.

I opened a cupboard and saw a whole stack of professional pencils, water and oil pastels, paint and paper. In the corner was drawing pencils and shading pencils. There were also a lot of rulers and sharpeners. At the top of the cupboard was a small compartment, which was full of Blue-Tac. I grabbed one packet and closed my cupboard. I was about to walk away and turn the light off until I heard a low rumble from my stomach. I turned around and weaved between the shelves. I went into the next room that was filled with food. There was a sweets cupboard at the far side and when they put the lock on it, I so happened to draw the combination code in my head. So much for that. I put down the Blue-Tac and grab the combination lock.

0-9-0-4-19-0-9-0-4

I laughed to myself at the combination. Take away the two last 0's and you have a birth date of a girl I used to know before she moved away. There was a radio underneath the cupboard on the counter. I wanted to switch it on out of pure curiosity but I resisted. The lock pooped off and I opened the cupboard. We all had our own space in the cupboard to put our sweets in. In my area was Jaffa Cakes, Milo (imported from Australia) and Oreos and one bar of Galaxy Cookie Crumble. I grabbed a small packed of Oreos and went to the fridge and grabbed a milk carton (you know? Like the kind they give at schools). I opened the packet and bit on the Oreos while drinking little bits of milk.

When I finished, I threw the carton and wrappers in the bin and closed the cupboard and clipped the lock. I went back into the main store room and switched the light off. I closed the store room and locked it. I ran back to my cabin, Blue-Tac in hand.

A few Minutes later, all my pictures were Blue-Tacked to the wall, in order of things happening. I had a feeling that all these things were linked. It had something to do with the crystal and that cave. Then I thought that obviously, that crystal was in the cave and it was my job to see it out and destroy it, but then I'd have to find the other crystal that goes with it.

_What's the matter Kaitlyn? _I jumped hearing Gabriel's voice ring through my head.

_Nothing _I replied, but I knew I did so too quickly, and Gabriel could read me like a book.

_Liar. I know you went in the store room. I've been awake ever since you woke up and saw something that horrified you. What was it? _I knew now that I couldn't hide anything from him. I sighed.

_Can we talk later, I need sleep _

_Of course_

I walked over to bed, keeping the light shining towards the pictures and I turned to slide in. I looked at the pictures for about half an hour before I turned over and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow, I would get everything I needed, and set off to find that crystal.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions**

**Spread the word pretty please…**

**I'm writing to an invisible audience apparently**

**Love...whoever**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	5. Putting The Pieces Together

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is taking its toll.**

**Have fun.**

**Putting The Pieces Together**

Kaitlyn's POV

I was leaning outside my cabin, looking at everyone else's in the early hours. I notice that only Gabriel's light is on, so he must've been awake the whole time I was doing my little blu-tac scheme. As I leaned against my cabin, a cold breeze came, and I heard the clashing of old windows with the building structure, and plastic roofing tapping the frame. I thought of how nice it was here, as these sounds were what made me comfortable here. It reminded me of my old town. In the distance. I heard a rustling of leaves.

I spun round to meet the eyes of Gabriel.

"Hey." There was a small hint of a smile. Probably trying to cheer me up.

"Hi."

"Do you want to go inside and talk? It's rather cold." Gabriel places a hand on my left shoulder and gives me a cocky smile. I could feel the temperature of his hand through my hoodie. He was very cold.

"Fine then, but I warn you, you are going to be shocked, stunned or…whatever." I shake off my word loss and unlock my door, letting Gabriel close it behind him. I sat down on my bed and looked at my comic strip wall and sighed. I heard Gabriel's boots walk in to my cabin further then they suddenly stop.

"Whoa!" Gabriel stood frozen, mouth agape, looking at my wall. He edged closer to the bin and peeked in, all tense, as if a monster was lurking in then. He flinched back. "Ahh-aaa-ay!" Gabriel made a sound that would've made me giggle in normal moods, since he sounded like he had pins and needles, but those pictures were like a ball a prisoner was attached to. They dragged me down. Gabriel edged closer to me, but more protective than tense. Eventually he sat down and took my hand, squeezing it tight for reassurance. He looked at me.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. Did you do all of this last night?" The end of that was full of hope that I said no. Gabriel knew that if this was done all in one night, we're in trouble.

"All twenty-five of them. I passed out while I drew them as well. I thought I'd fallen asleep but I wake up and this was here, so I must've passed out. And guess what, I don't have a headache, so obviously, someone or something is feeding me enough power to do that." I viscously point at the pictures with the hand that Gabriel was holding. I look down and then to Gabriel.

_Someone left a note too. _I direct to Gabriel

_What did it say? _Gabriel's face was serious, and I knew, that no matter what I said to put him off, he would try and find out what was going on, because something was messing with his girl.

With a sigh, I close my eyes and say the specific words on the note.

"Avoid these drawings."

"That's it?" Gabriel raises his eyebrows and look's at the pictures again. He stands up and paces in front, then suddenly stops and leans towards one picture.

It was the picture of him, doing absolutely nothing.

"How is this dangerous? I don't look like I'm in any pain and I certainly not getting any benefits. It's like I'm…normal." I stand up and walk next to him, looking at my death. Gabriel obviously notices and looks the way I was. He gasps and rips of the picture of me, dead.

"Hey, don't damage it! It may be useful!"

"How…what! Kaitlyn, whatever happens, I do not want you pursuing the meaning of these pictures. Do you understand me? How exactly are these pictures going to be helpful to you when you're dead? I can't let this happen." Tears were welling up in Gabriel's eyes and I take the picture off him and place it back on the wall in the right place. I take in a deep breath and turn to look at Gabriel in the face.

"I know this picture shows I'm going to die. To be honest, I'm ready for that to happen, but if you haven't noticed, there is another picture with it. That way, I'll know what to look for but, either way, if I die, then tough shit." I started to shake at the end of my speech. I could feel the tears pooling over and Gabriel hugs me tight. He sighs and wipes the tears from his face.

"I know you don't mean it like that. I know that this is scaring you, but we will prevent this from happening." Gabriel kisses my forehead and I sigh, wiping my tears away.

"Let's try and get the conversation away from that and focus on the others." I look towards Gabriel and he immediately points and the picture with Lewis.

"Since when could Lewis open electronically controlled objects? Didn't he say he's more of a magnetic person?" Gabriel's face is mapped with confusion. To be fair, I couldn't blame him.

"I think that's what it means. Look at Rob's set of pictures. He's hurting people. I know him well enough that he'd never intentionally do anything like that to a person. Anna's is pretty normal. It's a running cat, then one with Anna and the cat, then a really fast running cat. Maybe the cat got scared?" I shrug and look to Gabriel.

"My little witch has been working hard. I think Anna has made the cat go faster. That's my impression. What's this one with different people dead around the crystal? You're not there because…well, you know. Wh- hey, wait a minute, what on Earth is Lydia doing there with us?" I didn't know Gabriel would react to that, but I figured that it's probably because she isn't part of the gang. Maybe he gets the impression that she's replacing me?

"Don't think that!" Gabriel snaps at me. I got caught off guard. I wasn't shielding my thoughts. I immediately look down.

"I need to take a walk." I walk towards my door and grab the handle, but I hear an intake of breath behind me. I turn to Gabriel. "I need some time alone, Gabriel!" I snap at him. An eye for an eye right?

I slam the door behind me and see a flickering of other cabin lights, being switched on. Despite only being in shorts and a hoodie, I ran as far as I could, until I was standing at the side of the lake, the sand smooth but cold. It reminded me of the dreams I had that originally lead the gang to the Fellowship.

The lake was a cold, navy blue and was very still. No waves. That scared me; surely a lake of this size would have some pull from the moon, to create waves? Apparently not. I looked around me and found a flat stone. I flicked it across and the stone skipped a couple of times, creating ripples that only flies could surf on. The ripples died away and I looked at the still lake and took an intake of breath. I haze or fog was starting to settle over the lake, and my heart quickened. I saw something like eyes and hands in the fog, haze or mist and they were reaching for me, getting closer and closer. I turned and franticly searched for a larger stone. I eventually found a massive rock and ran to it. Everything was darker and I looked up. The full moon was gone. I didn't even notice it until it was darker from cloud covering.

The wind blew through the trees and the leaves rustled with intense sound. I let out a small cry as I was very frightened. The sound was like a roaring, becoming louder and louder. I wished for the moon to come back and show me where the mist was, but I remembered the picture I drew.

The picture I drew of me, dying. I remembered that this wasn't my time.

That was, until an itch in my hand started.

"Not now!" I look at my hand and close my eyes, imagining the pencils, since they gave better detail. As I did this I backed away from the lake. I opened my eyes, with my thoughts on the picture.

Blues had created ripples, now a pale grey and blue had created a face, with blackish hair. A darker blue was used on the face until I saw the picture. It was me, dead.

I had drowned.

Whatever was after me was going to drag me in the water and drown me.

With a last attempt, I threw the rock at the water, letting out a stressed shout.

"Leave me alone!"

I heard the rock splash with its connection to the water, with a ker-plonksh. My breathing was ragged and my heart was like a formula one car, insanely fast and ridiculous. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. A few seconds later, I relaxed and opened my eyes and dropped my hands to my sides.

There were calm waves on the lake and the mist was completely gone, the moon was shining bright with a clear sky. I looked at these aspects with confusion. I also had a small smile.

I turned around and started heading back to the cabins.

When morning arrives, I will tell the gang about the pictures because I had a small glimmer of hope.

I know now that it is possible.

It's possible to prevent a picture. I know that now.

I prevented my death.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Pretty please spread the word as much as you can.**

**Thanks.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	6. Bump In The Night

**Bump In the Night**

Kaitlyn's POV

I had my hand sin my pockets and was power walking back with excitement, not to mention adrenaline. Seems stupid that I was scared of water or some mist with life in it, but the fact I had a picture of me dead in my head kind of made me do the flight or fight situation. I did fight.

I'm one of those rare people who really stood up to what they're truly afraid of. I became a brave person. That confidence didn't last however. I came back and Gabriel was asleep in my room. Rob and Anna were cuddled together and Lewis was just snoring. I went back to the store cabin and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the camping cupboard and pulled out a sleeping bag.

I took my shoes off and slid inside the sleeping bag, on the couch in the storage room. My eyes became heavy and I started to drift…

I was out in a forest. Pine and bark pieces were everywhere and a cold wind coming from my right. I walk to the direction it comes from and I see that my path ends when I encounter a cliff face. I run my fingers along the rock. It was cold and wet. I could feel dampness in my dream? (No, not in that sense!)

I turned right and followed the cliff face, looking around me as I do so. There are no animals, no sounds, nothing. I don't even hear the snap of a twig or the ruffle of bushes and leaves on a tree. This place is frozen. Nothing moves within it. My hand drops into thin air. I spin round and back away. In front of me there is a black gaping hole, and a groaning noise coming from within it. It doesn't sound like something is in pain, more like something is angry. I feel sorrow as whatever is in thee continues to groan.

I start walking towards it, reaching my hand out. Soon, I can't even see hairs in front of my face, or if I tried crossing my eyes, I couldn't see my nose. I kept walking until I touched another piece of stone. It leads to the right and I stuck to its side. I kept on walking and walking for what seemed hours.

Then it felt like someone hand put water all over me.

I felt like I was in the torture case again. I couldn't think, I couldn't concentrate except putting one foot in front of the other and I had to keep following the wall.

What was I dreaming about again? The cave, oh right…

What colour is this…

What am I doing…?

Am I moving…?

Why am I here…

What…

Who…

I gasped heavily, everything flooding back and I saw a green crystal. It looked exactly like an untouched emerald. I reached out to touch it, thinking everything was okay.

But I was far from right.

I touched the crystal and started screaming. I couldn't pull myself away. It didn't hurt, I was screaming at what was in my head. I could hear people's screams, I could hear the roar of guns and explosions and fighting and in the end, a large explosion. With the explosion, I heard the cracking of crust and spurts of lava.

I was listening to the end of the world.

People think that the world would end with the sun expanding. That's not what I heard.

I heard a war and a nuclear bomb going off and it breaks the world apart. I tried to get my hand away but I wanted to know more.

That was when the pain came, and it really did hurt to have my hand there. Something hit my back. I fell forward, my hand away from the crystal. I got up and looked behind me.

It was Lydia.

"Stay out of the way for a while. I'll help you." When she spoke, she wasn't looking at me directly; she was looking at something on the floor. I turned around and saw my, lying face down, with a pole through my chest. I was dead.

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	7. Over And Over

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, just doing college work and so ****  
Take in mind that it's all going to be in Kaitlyn's POV.**

**Have fun.**

**Over and Over**

I sat up and felt the sweat run down my forehead and my back. I couldn't breathe steadily as the terror of the dream still lingered in my blood and head. I heard the pounding of my heart and I felt like I could do nothing to slow it down. Except maybe draw. I looked at the clock. I decided to not care what the time was and I did another cycle of grabbing pens, so as not to ruin the pencils or crayons.

When I was back in my cabin, with new paper and pens, I got straight to work and drew, feeling myself cooling down and fitting all the images in place. My eyes closed, I saw the images as they went. I got more frustrated as I realised they only looked different because it was in pen. I was drawing the same images!

I opened my eyes and threw the pens to my side, looking at the three pictures of me dying. I bang the floor with my fist, ignoring the ache that came from my knuckles and went to the cupboard and pulled out a wagon wheel and chewed into it with frustration.

There was a knock on the door. I walked over, huffing and puffing at myself. It was Anna, and she was in her dressing gown, facing the wind and looking at a Robin.

"Any time now would be nice." I said with a huge grumpiness in my voice. Anna looked at me and didn't bother asking what was up. She quickly walked in and sat on my bed, wrapping the duvet around her. I could feel the question coming up. She just wanted to ask it inside so I wouldn't rage at her or something.

"We've all seen the images. Gabriel showed us them while you were snoozing and we know you're pissed off because you can't prevent your death or draw something else, but could you at least be pissed off when it wasn't six in the morning." Anna rubbed her forehead as if to emphasise her desperation and tiredness. I sighed and sat next to her, suddenly feeling to cold without the duvet.

"I have no idea what to do." I whispered. My jaw juttered with the fear and Anna flung the duvet around me.

"We are going to this cave place. You obviously want to know what's in there and what to do about it. It's another crystal, that can't be good!" I look down at my hands and hear creaking and shuffling and a closing of a door. A heavy load of things were dropped on my cabin floor and I look up to see Rob, Gabriel and Lewis, fully dressed and packed their things. Anna took her dressing gown off to reveal herself fully clothed too.

"You really want to come with me?"

"We aren't leaving you alone Kaitlyn." Gabriel held my hand and squeezed. Rob stood forward.

"I think we should try and have a dream together of this place. We could get an idea of where it is." I nodded and sighed.

"Fine by me. But you do know that no matter what you guys do, I'm going to die. End of. I know I prevented one death experience, but…no, I didn't, and I'm making everything crawl into place." Everyone's gaze fixed in a frown of misunderstanding. I sighed and flopped my arms in frustration. "Earlier, I felt like I was going to die by the water, like I was suffocating or something was coming for me. I avoided it, but I should have realised it wasn't going to kill me, because I'd already drawn my own death, and I should know in my head that _that _is the way I'm going to die. I'm helping it happen." I placed my head in between my hands and shake it back and forth, knowing there is nothing to stop this oncoming train.

"We are going to try as hard as possible to stop this." Gabriel touched my face and kissed my cheek. I kept my hand in his and Rob sat next to Anna. Lewis was left alone since Lydia was his usual friend. I nodded to whatever they said as they debated on sneaking out and what to do about the dream. Lewis expressed that the fellowship were due to visit them today and it was best to leave now and take turns in sleeping on the journey there, since we bought our own truck from the schools funds. The large black Toyota truck could hold seven people when all seats were applied and the back adjusted.

Gabriel held my hand as we dashed to the truck, hearing the Fellowship waking up. We visited the store cupboard before hand and grabbed our toys that would help with our powers and some supplies along with a load of cash. When we closed the doors to the truck I was relieved to feel the folder which had all my premonition drawings of my death and so on. The car sped on before I could request some Oreos.

I was drifting to sleep when Anna gave me a light slap and I regained attention. "Wake up sleepy head, no one's shift yet, we aint out." Anna looked back to looking outside and I saw all the birds fleeing. Anna wanted to make sure no one would follow us.

"Leave them alone. Making them go isn't helping." Anna looked at me and smirked at herself.

"It does, they wouldn't stop following us before." I frowned and started to lean back, receiving another slap. I heard Gabriel grunt every time Anna used her method of keeping me awake. In the end, Gabriel grabbed Anna's hand and drew power from her, whom I felt from the bond, and Anna drifted into a sleep with me.

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Sorry this was rather short :/**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	8. OneTwoHere He Comes for You

**Hey guys and gals**

**IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! I've started work experience with animals, dropped a A level course and applied to an animal college so everything has been very hectic!**

**Incredibly sorry **

**Have Fun.**

**One…Two…Here He Comes For You**

The first thing I noticed, when I noticed I was in a dream, was that I was back in the pine forest and it was as silent as the last time I was here. I felt cold and I started reminding myself that as soon as I would get closer to this green crystal, I would feel lured and submerged in water. I looked around me to try and find Anna but I was alone. I didn't know if I should be but I walked straight ahead away from the cliff face and started whistling. It was a tune I recognised as a child but I couldn't be sure where it was from and continued to whistle to what I remembered. Then I heard a low mumble…or was it singing?

"_Robin Hood….John….through the forest…Ooo-dee-lally_…"

What, on earth, was that? I know that tune! I remember, but the surprise of the singing stopped me from whistling, and therefore the person stopped singing. I tried a different tune. And again, another voice…but I knew who it was and smiled.

"_Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree…" _I spun to my left, now facing the cliff face and ran toward the voice. I saw her spinning around and singing with her hands in the air and eyes closed. I stopped and tapped my food against the fallen pine and huffed at myself.

"I never knew you were an Annie Lennox fan." My voice rang in the silence and Anna spun around to look at me with a '_are you serious' _look.

"What? No! Marilyn Manson made that song brilliant! Haven't you ever seen _Gamer?_ Annie Lennox is just a whack job who thinks she's all that but it turns out she's just a weirdo." Anna placed her hands on her hips, faces the cliff and tapped her foot for about ten seconds, before she turned to me and started hugging herself. "Why do you always have to bring me somewhere cold? Or is that me?"

"Nope, it's cold, chilly, and breezy. Anything else you noticed?" I raised an eyebrow and test her to see her recon skills.

"There is a feeling in me that I should go towards that cliff face. I feel like I'm losing myself." That's an obvious statement, but it explained why she was hugging herself. She stopped rubbing herself and tilted her head. "There aren't any animals. There's no sound and there definitely isn't a single willing life here. Except us two." She smiled like a child who got an A in maths. I have to admit, she's good. Same old same old as usual. "What do you want to do? Find out where this place is or go and investigate the mysterious thing?"

"Find out where this place is heading. That way we will know where we are going and what we're aiming for." I nod away from the cliff face but Anna stops and turns towards the cliff. She points upwards.

"Higher ground, we'll get a view from there. There's no time in dreams so we shall be alright." She grabs my hand and we hold each others tightly, not willing to be separated. I knew that to my right is the cave entrance, so I turned left and went the other way instead, not wanting to know the future again.

We walked for so long, and the scenery didn't really change, the silence carried on for a long time. I started to slow down after a long time but Anna kept her pace. When she was about two cars away from me, she turned around and pointed towards the cliff face. "This is your dream, and I don't know if you're making this or if this is actually here but this place is eerily familiar. The whole silence of the place and the pines."

"Maybe that's the reason you're in this dream with me. I don't know". I shrug and walk past her. She didn't follow me and started tapping her foot.

"You're in such a mood you know."

"Tell me about it. You really think _I haven't_ noticed that _I'm _in a _fucking _mood!" I shout as hard as I can, getting rid of all the pent up energy. Anna flinched and rubbed her left arm, looking hurt.

"You never swear. What happened to you?"

"These dreams. That's what happened. And I'm having a serious Oreo withdrawal." Anna started laughing and I couldn't help smiling. Anna caught up with me and put an arm round me shoulders.

"If you find any Oreos, I call dibs. On one of them at least."

"Nah, I called dibs on the whole box!"

"Kaitlyn?" Anna stopped and I thought she found or heard something and I turned around to see her looking at the cliff face. I didn't see what she was seeing, because I didn't notice how far away I had walked from her. Am I losing it? "How could you not see that? We nearly walked past it can you believe it!" I ran to join her and I saw it as I stopped next to her.

In front of us was a very small crevasse, and a small cool breeze came from it, and the feeling scared me. I noticed that I was extremely cold just looking at it. Was it this that made the whole forest cold? As far as I could see into the crevasse, I couldn't see any steps-

"But it's better than nothing." I spoke my thoughts aloud and lead the way into the crevasse, wishing I did have some sort of control over what happened in my dreams. If only this was like Narnia and I could imagine some big fluffy coats. What would I give for that? The crevasse was big enough for me to walk in freely, but I couldn't make out anything in the sky except what I could see straight ahead of me. The sandstone felt hard and fresh. I brushed my hands against I and no grains came free off. I heard Anna doing the same. The deeper we got inside, the more claustrophobic I became and it reminded me of that god awful chamber.

I stopped and sighed a breath of life and relief.

I could see a set of eroded stairs or steps of the sedimentary layers and ran to them, Anna close behind, but she gasped like she wanted to say something. I reached the top and stretched and fell on the grass.

GRASS!

"Land! Real land! Grass! Oh my lord! Thank you mind! Smell that Anna? Grass!" Was I having a hissy emotional fit about grass? Oh well, I never realized how much there wasn't any in that god awful forest.

"I definitely know this place."

I looked towards Anna from where I was sprawled on the ground and her face was full of sadness and her eyes squinted against the scenery. She pointed to my right side and I looked in that direction, and being on the ground, saw nothing, so I stood.

I saw a coast line. I saw the sea.

"Where are we?"

"This place is called Devils Breath. The cold feels abnormal and animals can't stand it here, because this place has a real bad history. People used to come here for the view of the ocean all the time, because there is nothing like it anywhere else in America. Since the sixties, a series of murders have been happening here. There were killings in 61, 71, and 81 and so on. Its 2011 now. People, as in severe religious types, believe this is the devils nest, and he creates the barren life here. Hence, Devils Breath." Anna walked over to the edge of what I noticed was a large roof of the cave. Her face was mournful. It felt like she hadn't finished, so I didn't say anything. Anna finally sat down on crossed legs and looked at me, gave a small smile, and started plucking the grass.

"Do you have a past or something? You just look horrible since you noticed where we were." I started plucking the grass, splitting it and blowing into it, like I used to when I was a kid. No whistle is coming out. Not even a sound.

"I had a friend up here. I was staying at her house and it was New Years Eve, we were about seven and we thought it would be funny because we didn't do anything for Halloween, to come in this forest. I came to the edge of the cliff face, and didn't follow the crevasse, but Lily did carry on going. I shouted for her to come back but she never did. Not alive anyway. I ran back as soon as I lost her and told mum and dad but…" Anna looked away and took a deep breath. I was sitting next to her rubbing her back.

"What happened in the end?"

"In the end, Lily was found on new year's day, all her blood gone and flies all over her. It was like something stripped all her dignity. She had slashes all over her like a whip or a knife." Anna picked through the ground for stones and gathered a pile. She threw a stone towards the ocean. No sound came back.

"She was murdered. I'm sorry." I took another stone and threw it towards the ocean. I didn't hear anything.

"She wasn't murdered. She was slaughtered. There was no way a human could do that damage to a girl." Another stone, no sound.

"You think it was the Devil?" I gave up on the stones and just focused on the grass.

"No, I think the stone did it." I frowned, my thoughts stopped suddenly.

"How could the stone do that? We don't even though if the stone has been around for that long." I lean on my knees and look at Anna as if she were crazy. That was the point where things in the dream started to change.

I started to hear a moan, like a man in pain, but it didn't feel genuine, it felt like a sick trick. Anna turned towards the steps and moved her hair away from her face. She scrunched her face. "What was that?"

"I have no idea."

"I don't want to stay here for too long. Anyway, like we learned, the stones can be alive in their own way. This one could really be alive and killing people. Like Lily." Anna pulled me up when she stood. The wind was becoming strong and even colder. I looked at the grass and saw frost building from the dew. That was left behind. The wind wasn't coming from the ocean, but the forest.

"Lilly was killed on new years eve of 2001. She was in the year 2000 when she died."

"No she wasn't. Coroners examined her; she'd only been dead for six hours. Lily was the first kill of 2001." I turned towards the crevasse again. Another groan.

"Is it me or is that getting louder?" I started shivering and Anna held my hand. Her breath was ragged, and she was freezing. She nodded her eyes wide with fear. I noticed she actually hadn't told me where this place was. But I had another question.

"Why is it called Devils Breath? I know it's extremely cold but hell is a pit of fire, not ice." Anna looked at me like I was stupid and shook her head.

"There are layers to hell. Each layer representing their crimes and sins. The deepest level is treachery. That was the first sin committed, ever, and why Lucifer was sent down, so therefore, it is the deepest and coldest sin. The whole entire level is prophesied to be completely covered in ice. It's fitting that it's here actually. This is said to be the coldest state in America." There…it clicked, why I didn't get it before.

"ALASKA! This place is Alaska? We have to go to the opposite side of Canada so we can go to Alaska?" I turned quickly and the groan became a shout, of rage, and fury. I saw something like darkness and shadows creeping in from the crevasse. It mad my skin crawl. I grabbed Anna's hand.

"Yes! It's Nome! You know, alien abductions and a dog saving the whole town…ever seen Balto?" Anna was walking quickly with me and then resisted my pull on her.

"Yes, yes, I've seen it, but we need to get out of this dream. We've been in it way too long. I think that crystal is holding us here."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get out of this dream. Inception style." I grinned at her and was near the edge.

"You mean we're jumping! Into the ocean?" Yeah, she got the jist quick. I stood now, at the edge and I felt the cold become unbearable, and I was afraid of looking behind me to see something I didn't like. But I was too tempted. I looked. Anna did too.

We froze, and we were so scared we couldn't scream.

The thing look like it just came out of Harry Potter or something. It was completely black, and gave a harsh shout that stopped my heart. It reached towards us and all I could see was blood covered hands. It looked like bad style monster and horror fest.

"Let's do it." Anna tugged and I nodded. We counted to three.

And we jumped, the falling feeling taking over-

"AHHHHHHH." I sat forward and breathed deeply. In the car, Gabriel looked at me with total concern and Anna slumped next to me breathing deeply.

"Are you alright? What happened? Do you know where we're going?" Rob asked as her drove on down a motor way.

"What direction are we travelling in?" I directed it to Gabriel.

"We're going straight west and we're in Canada. Why?"

"Keep going. We're going to Alaska."

"Why were you screaming?" before I could answer, Anna's head popped up.

"I'm never doing cliff diving again. Never ever. That was horrible." Anna made grotesque sounds that sounded like she was puking but I knew it was for jokes sake.

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


End file.
